carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
- Raptor Island = - Raptor Ranch = }} |name = Velociraptor mongoliensis |name meaning = "swift seizer" |time period = Late Cretaceous (75–71 mya) |location = Mongolia |diet = Carnivore |height = 2 meters (Carnosaur) 1,5 meters (Reality) |length = 3 meters (Carnosaur) 2 meters (Reality) |movie canon appearances = Carnosaur 2 (1995) Carnosaur 3: Primal Species (1996) Raptor (2001) (Stock footage only) Raptor Island (2004) Raptor Ranch (2012) }}The Velociraptors were a group of Dromaeosaurids that lived in what is now the mongolian desert. The Velociraptors were about seven-feet tall and five-feet long (contrary to their 2 foot tall, 6 foot long real life counterparts) and according it to Dr. Hodge, apparently all the V-raptors were all male. Unlike the reality Velociraptor they had larger hands and were a lot faster. Carnosaur 2 They first appeared in Carnosaur 2 replacing their close cousin Deinonychus since all the Deinonychus eggs were destroyed in the explosion. Several eggs were found in the desert, and were transferred to the Yucca Mountain mine facility, keeping the eggs a secret to some of the staff. The eggs were kept frozen thinking it was safe as Mcquade annouced, but due to a radiation leak, the raptors hatched and caused havoc in lower floors by tearing through the wires. It is then Waller that heads down to check the problem and then is attacked by a raptor. Later a Velociraptor heads up to the surface and finds and heads near the facilities diner and causes a ruckus outside; Zeb heads outside thinking it was Coyotes, but then hears a sound; when he does he turns around he sees the dinosaur and is frozen dead in his tracks and taken off screen is thrown around out side, it is then that Zeb is thrown through the window. Several seconds later Jesse's uncle sees the dinosaur and scared out of his wits opens the door letting the Dromaeosaurid in and slashing him across the diner, thus killing him, it then attacks the other workers and waitresses; in a matter minutes the other Velociraptors invade the entire facilities killing all of the workers and staff. Later McQuade asks for help from Kahane's troops and head to Mountain's facility, once there the crew search for around the area and the little more they know from all the blood in the diner room and all the facilties security and systems are trashed plus finding a giant tooth, they now are in suspicion on whats really going on. Soon they hear terrifying roar and then Kahane is attacked by one of the raptors and is killed. Later Moses & Galloway are attacked and killed by Velociraptors. Trying to stop the raptors from getting to the surface the crew plants dynamite all around the facility in order keep the monsters from coming to the computer room, when the raptors tinckered with everything in facility; they cause a meltdown and everyone has too evacuate. When they head to the elevator a V-Raptor attacks Rawlins and lifts her up outside the elevator, and then rips her arm off before finally killing her by ripping most of her stomach from her body. In the end several Raptors chase the crew up to the surface only when Monk is damaged by a small explosion; helpess to move McQuade tries to save Monk but was too late when the raptors closely pursed them. In the end McQuade and Monk sacrifice themselves with dynamites, taking most of the raptors with them. Carnosaur 3 In Carnosaur 3 the last of the carnosaurs, a T-rex and two raptors, are being transported on the back of a truck. When terrorists hijack the trucks, thinking they are stealing uranium, they accidentally release the Raptors, which then kill them. When the special ops come in to investigate, they soon discover that every new generation of carnosaur becomes more deadlier than the last, which means the raptors are very intelligent. They also discover that the raptors are practically indestructible. For example, when Polcheck killed one of the raptors, he and his team took it back to the lab only, where it wakes up from death and attacks the team. Eventually the entire ship discovers that the raptors and T-rex are hiding below the ship. Two raptors attack, killing Proudfoot before being shot to death. After the event, one of the terrorists is in the back of a police car where he awakens and finds a raptor next to him, which devours him. Raptor Velociraptor stock footage was recycled from Carnosaur 2 and 3. Intelligence Through the Carnosaur franchise the raptors have a high-intelligence which is what makes them extremely deadly, combined with their speed. Intelligence amongst the raptors had played a major role in Carnosaur 3: Primal Species as their range of intellect had been proven when the raptors were highly aware the special ops plan to capture them. The velociraptor's intelligence was a result of mixing human dna in the genetic code resulting in the eqivilence of them having wide range feats in setting traps, strageties and solving obstacles out more advanced compared to humans. Other feats that they're capable of is slient hunting, immense strength and opening/closing doors. Hunting Scientist have suggested that many dromaeosaur dinosaurs were well developed pack-hunters, often ranging in large numbers, but evidently ranging in a pair of 2 or 3s (maybe even an occasional four). The most well known evidence of this is of the fossilized evidence of a group of Deinonychus eating an adult Tenontosaurus. This evidence was soon showing out the fields of dromaeosaurs and other theropod dinosaurs hunting in groups to sustain their prey (despite socilality or family relation). In the film Jurassic Park, the main character Dr. Alan Grant theorized that if you were to stand still in front of a Raptor, the Raptor would just look back, as if in a standoff. This adaption of the character's theory was shown in Corman's Raptors as they will just stare at their prey for an expectional second or even a minute before attacking. The Raptors typically charge straight foward towards their prey and generally will pin them down to ground and slash and bite them (rather use their retractable claw on their middle toe), they sometimes will eventually jump on their prey or will hold them and either go their sides or the head. The average distant an adult Raptor could run is about 80 mph at full sprint and could outrun most dinosaurs. In the real world they could run at no more than 45-50 mph. Despite this the raptors are sometimes depicted as isolated hunters and if in a group rarely attack the same target, proving that they're is probably some anti-sociallity between the species (although is no signs of conflict). When in a family (with the expection of the species) Raptors are highly cooperative and aggressive when it comes to protecting their brood and their matriarch. As it is shown the raptors attempt to play with human emotions this was shown when one of the raptors captured Proudfoot in order to stall the main characters in order for it's partner to attack. Another reference of an advanced attack method promted in Primal Species when a lone male raptor presued in trailing the humans without them knowing, stood in slience and hid behind a door waiting for Col. Higgens' men to go into the other room and then trapped them in order to attack Higgens. Vocalizations Corman's raptors were given a widespeard of vocal, roars and especially screeches in their debut appearance and in Primal Species. The movie creators picked a wide array of sounds of what these dinosaurs would have sounded like. Probably one of the most recognizable sounds was the clicking sound of the raptors which used sounds from chorus frogs (which was presumebably suppose to resemble the sounds of their Jurassic Park counterparts) this sound effect was most used to notify their appearance or while hunting. Badger hisses and growls were also used for raptors and the high-pitched screech of a dolphin was used when the animals started their attack and a Goose rasp was used to for one of its attack sounds. In Primal Species the vocalization of the raptors changed slightly and instead of having their croak-like sound to notify their appearance, the raptors were given tiger and jaguar growls and roars protraying them to be more terrifying and sinister in this film. When in seriously injured they let out a number of screeches and a bugle-like sound which was used from the sound of an Elk and possibly the sounds of the Jurassic Park raptors. Legacy Although they are not as famous as Spielberg's Velociraptors, the Carnosaur raptors have been introduced to media in many shows and references (though not seen personally). *In many cartoons or movies a high pitched croaking sound of the Velociraptor (recorded sounds of chorus frogs) can be heard in the background. *In a second issue of a Jurassic Park comic simply labled "Raptor" a group of raptors kill the pilots of a plane. This sequence maybe reference to the scene where a raptor stowsaway in a helicoptor and killing the pilot. *The fluttering call of the Velociraptors were used in other movies such as "Bartok the magnificent" where the sounds were used for the roar of Ludmilla in her dragon form and "T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous" used for the cries of a baby Tyrannosaurus. *In a flim adaption of Land of the Lost a group of Velociraptors in the movie suprisingly resembles the raptors in Carnosaur. *In the Discovery Channel documentary "When Dinosaurs Roamed America" one of Velociraptor's sounds are used for the Allosaurus. Trivia *Velociraptor is the only dinosaur in the film series to not appear in John Brosnan's novel Carnosaur. *Despite their appearance of a typical carnosaurian dinosaur, Velociraptor is actually a type of coelurosaur classified in the Maniraptorian group; however when it was first discovered it was described with the name Megalosaurus (a most common name that was used for naming many theropod dinosaurs) which is accuratley a carnosaur. *Despite their size and ferocity the average Velociraptor was actually smaller measuring around 2.07 meters (6.8 feet) and stood about 0.6 meters (1.6 feet) at the hip and weren't ravenous monsters. In reality fossil records have shown Velociraptor to have feathers. Their height ratio is inaccurately based off of the Utahraptor in reference to Jurassic Park *After the success of it's blockbuster counterpart the genus became a worldwide popularity amongst culture. This possibly the reason why the Deinonychus had never reappeared in the other two sequels and for the Velociraptor to take it's place. Another explanation is that because Corman Studios used the Deinonychus suit to make the Velociraptor suit they didn't have enough in their budget to make another costume. *In the Carnosaur franchise the second toe which sports the famous claw on the Velociraptor is inverted in a different position when in reality they both face towards each other. *The velociraptors have much larger foreclaws (hands) than real-life raptors. *In order to make the velociraptor suit, the studio recycled the molds for the deinonichus suit used in the first film, altering the head and neck to make them more streamlined and distinctly "raptor-like". *In the Carnosaur films the Velociraptor is protrayed in a dated assumption of how dinosaurs carried their tails like, dragging them on the ground in a tripod posture. However, the velociraptor likely carried its tail rigidly with its back horizontal, to aid in balance. Gallery CarnosaurBox.jpg|Velociraptor holding the 3 Carnosaur movies Raptor.jpg|A Velociraptor as seen in Carnosaur 3: Primal Species carnosaur310.jpg|Albino Velociraptor $(KGrHqVHJCUFByqsdEpQBQgCoIC6,w~~60_57.JPG|A raptor about to attack Monk $T2eC16JHJFoE9nh6m-JTBRRKdJZB-Q~~60_57.JPG|Autographed photo of the Corman's raptors Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Dromaeosaurs